The Order of The Cross Monastery
The Order of The Cross Monastery is a safe haven in San Francisco, California that is the home to many Monks and their disciples. The building is just once precinct out of many that are scattered throughout the world. History The Monastery was established over four centuries ago, with many Monks living there. When the Monastery was established, a number of rules were put into place. Abigail Foster and the curse One day, a woman, Abigail Foster, came to the Monastery asking for help. They trusted her because she seemed like a good woman and was a sister to one of the monks, so they took her in. She went to them for help because the men in her village were accusing her of witchcraft, and no one believed her when she said she wasn't one. The village wanted Abigail back, and the Monks resisted for many days until they were running out of food and saw Abigail using dark magic. They handed her over to the men, who decided to punish her right there. They lead her to the stake while she screamed for help, begging for her brother or anyone to save her - but no one did. To punish those who just watched and did nothing to help her, she cursed them to die at her hand every year as punishment for just watching her death. As punishment, they were all marked with an inverted cross on their fist. Part of the curse is that the those who witnessed her death are forced to stay alive to witness her killing and harming innocent souls. Throughout Destined Series Season 4 In The Silence of The Order, Chris and Melissa visit the Monastery to do a piece for Mirror's Magazine. They are greeted by Adrian, who refuses to allow Melissa inside the Monastery as women aren't allowed inside. Melissa understands this, prompting Chris and Melissa to switch roles for the time being. As she photographs the areas outside, Chris ventures in where he meets Father Gregor, who shows him around the Monastery and answers some of his questions. He explains a brief history of the Monastery and tells him about the members, including where they are buried. There interview is cut short when a scream is heard, causing them to rush to Father Bernard's bedroom. Once there, they find out that he has been murdered, and seem him covered in blood. He appears to have been mauled by some sort of animal. Chris and Melissa leave the Monastery after Father Gregor shouts at Melissa to get out due to her gender, and once outside, Chris tells Melissa that he believes that the Monks inside need magical help. Adrian then confront Chris outside and asks him for his help, as he believes that they are all cursed. Rooms Corridor Adrian stated that Father Bernard saw a woman in the corridor leading to the Room. The Room Courtyard Burial Caves On the grounds of the Monastery, are caves that serve as burial grounds. In the burial grounds, every past member of the Order and Monk is buried. Residents * Father Gregor * Father Bernard * Adrian Notes and Trivia * Women are not allowed beyond the Monastery walls, only men are. * Once the Monks join the Order they are not allowed to leave, even after death. * All of the deceased Monks or previous members of the Order are buried on the grounds of the Monastery. * Adrian is the only member allowed to leave the Monastery, however, he is only allowed to leave once a month. * Father Bernard was murdered in his bedroom in the monastery. * The members of the Monastery are cursed to die, as they witnessed a witch being burned to death and didn't say anything. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Magic Places